SaKuRa
by Mikaela Williams
Summary: AU/Based on Valdimir Nabokov's novel aka Lolita/ Tentang lelaki yang berhasrat dengan anak kecil/ Warning inside T


Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

Lolita is Vildimir Nabokov's

It is Mikaela Williams's

AU/Lil OOC/ Typos/ Geje/dll

* * *

><p>Sa-Ku-Ra<p>

Sakura adalah malaikat kecilku.

-Sa-ku-ra-ku.

.

.

_Selasa, 23 Agustus 2011_

_07:28 AM_

Rambutnya yang sewarna sakura musim semi bersinar lembut sedikit keemasan tertimpa cahaya matahari pagi yang menerobos melalui ventilasi jendela kamar hotel. Bibirnya yang sewarna rambutnya yang merah jambu tadi, sedikit terbuka menghembuskan nafasnya yang teratur. Badannya yang mungil tergelung di dalam selimut yang bercorak bunga teratai.

Aku duduk memandanginya dari seberang ranjang. Dia, Sakura-_chan_, malaikat kecilku. Dia sebenarnya bukan siapa-siapaku. Bukan anakku (_walau_ aku jauh lebih tua darinya) dan bukan pula kekasihku (_karena_ aku jauh lebih tua darinya). Aku hanya seseorang yang mengagumi dirinya diam-diam akhir-akhir ini dalam duniaku yang abu-abu. Lebih tepatnya, aku hanyalah _tetangga-_nya.

.

.

.

_Senin, 22 Agustus 2011_

_09:34 AM_

"Kakashi-_san_, menurutmu, apa benar kalau alien itu ada?" tanya Sakura-_chan_ dengan suaranya yang kekanakan. Mulutnya mengemut sumpit yang berwarna krem. Matanya yang hijau memandang ke langit-langit restoran ramen yang kami temukan saat kami kelaparan tadi.

Kukatakan padanya aku bukan ahli astronomi dan dia merengut sebal.

"Kamu tahu, kamu masih dua belas tahun. Menurutku, kamu nggak perlu memikirkan hal-hal yang terlalu jauh."

"Memangnya aku harus mikir apa?"

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin dia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Memperhatikanku. Bertanya padaku apa yang aku suka, apa yang aku benci, apa aku mencintainya. Bertanya padaku kenapa aku selalu terlihat menutup diri darinya. Kenapa aku bersikap dingin dengannya. Kenapa aku irit bicara. Kenapa aku selalu tegas terhadapnya dan jarang bersikap lembut padanya, kecuali di saat-saat tertentu yang tidak dia ketahui.

Dan jika dia bertanya seperti itu kepadaku, niscaya aku akan menjawab; karena aku selalu menahan hasrat untuk memeluk dan menciummu, malaikat kecilku.

.

.

.

_Senin, 22 Agustus 2011_

_18:30 PM_

"Kakashi-_san_, aku capek, ingin tidur…" desah lirih Sakura si malaikat kecilku. Matanya meredup seperti lilin yang tertiup angin. Bahunya melandai ke arah bahuku yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya, dan kepalanya yang tertutup rambut merah muda dan dikepang di sekitar atas telinganya jatuh di atas bahuku. Bibirnya meracau tidak jelas.

Perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Konoha memakan waktu satu setengah hari jika memakai kendaraan darat. Dan kami memakai mobil.

"Tidur saja," kataku sambil melepas pegangan tangan kananku pada setir dan membelai kepalanya yang mungil.

"Ehm, apa ayah ada di sana?"

Yang dimaksudkan ayah olehnya adalah ayah yang sudah bercerai dari ibunya yang sekarang sedang ada di luar negeri. Dan yang dimaksud 'di sana' adalah rumah tempat ibunya tinggal (tempat kami sedang menuju; Konoha). Dia masih dua belas tahun dan dia masih belum rela orang tuanya bercerai.

Aku diam saja dan tetap berkonsentrasi menyetir. Dia meracau dengan tidak jelas lagi sampai tiba-tiba dia bangkit dan membuatku menurunkan kecepatan mobilku hingga ke titik terendah dan hampir menabrak ke pagar pembatas jalan.

"Kamu itu kenapa?" tanyaku sedikit keras karena ini sangat membahayakan. Beruntung kami sedang berada di jalanan sepi dengan pohon-pohon momiji berwarna merah yang berbaris rapi di pinggir jalan. Dari kaca spion yang sedikit terbalik, aku bisa melirik langit yang menjingga.

Dia diam saja, menunjukkan padaku raut wajahnya yang cemberut namun sangat imut. Dia berdiri, lalu dengan kecepatan yang tidak aku sangka (atau aku memang hampir kehilangan diriku sendiri) saat ia sudah ada di atas pangkuanku. Tangannya yang putih dan kecil mengalungi leherku yang besar. Bibirnya membentuk senyum yang misterius. Dan harum badannya benar-benar membius hidungku hingga untuk beberapa saat aku terpaku.

-terkejut.

"Sakura-"

Dia menaruh jari telunjuknya di atas bibirku yang kering. "Aku suka kamu."

Tanganku mengalihkan jarinya dari bibirku dan berusaha mengatur napasku yang tidak beraturan. Kalau seperti ini, bisa-bisa aku benar-benar akan kehilangan diriku. Seperti orang yang mabuk tanpa alkohol. Tapi karena sesuatu yang lain yang _sangat _memabukkan.

"Sakura, duduk saja di jok-"

Dia tertawa terbahak dan menaruh bibirnya di atas bibirku. Dia benar-benar menganggap ini seperti permainan anak-anak. Kejadian ini sangat sekilas, namun bukan itu yang aku pikirkan. Aku seperti kembali terlempar ke masa lalu dan merasa seperti anak lelaki yang baru tumbuh dewasa dan baru saja mengalami mimpi erotis. Terengah-engah dan berkeringat deras.

"Hahahaha…Kakashi-_san!_ Aku juga nggak tahu kenapa, padahal kita belum lama kenal. Tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang lain saat kita bicara dan saling lihat. Hehem… Pokoknya aku suka kamu!"

Aku bisa merasakan tangannya yang kecil meremas rambut perakku dan pahaku tertimpa berat tubuhnya. Pandangannya menatap tajam, sayu, dan penasaran ke arahku. Warnanya yang sehijau hutan seakan membuatku tersesat dan membuatku tidak sadar jika bibirnya yang sangat _kissable_ sudah mendarat di bibirku lagi. Ya Tuhan. Untuk detik ini saja, hari ini saja, aku ingin meninggalkan dunia dengan segala aturan normanya.

.

.

.

_Selasa, 23 Agustus 2011_

_07:31 AM_

Sakuraku. Malaikat kecilku yang sekarang tertidur di ranjang hotel tempat kami menginap. Dengan gaun bertali di pundaknya yang jatuh di lengannya yang seputih susu. Matanya yang tidak berdosa memejam dengan pulas. Dia adalah gadis mungil yang kesepian, yang terjebak dengan lelaki dewasa sepertiku. Yang cuek dengan sekelilingnya. Yang sebebas burung di angkasa. Yang sepertinya tidak peduli jika ia telah melakukan hal yang hina dengan lelaki mantan pacar ibunya yang umurnya sangat jauh lebih tua darinya.

Dan aku ada di seberang ranjangnya. Telah menjamah segala kesucian yang ia punya. Kenikmatan dalam kepedihan telah kami rasakan bersama tadi malam. Air mata merembes dalam hatiku saat aku mengecup sesuatu darinya yang menggoda. Kasar dan liar. Dan raut wajahnya yang meminta lebih membuatku kehilangan kendali. Ia menengadah, memejam dengan indah, lalu mengernyitkan dahinya saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Lalu ia tertawa terbahak sambil menyipitkan matanya dengan imut saat melihat raut wajahku yang frustasi karena perasaan bersalah.

Tidak.

-tidak seharusnya aku melakukan hal itu, dengan anak dari wanita yang aku cintai.

.

.

.

_Selasa, 23 Agustus 2011_

_03:45 PM_

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga anakku. Aku tahu dia sudah berbuat hal-hal yang aneh dan nakal sepanjang perjalanan. Yah, sejak ayah-ibunya bercerai, dia memang susah diatur…"

Yah, dia memang sangat _nakal._

Tapi aku memilih diam saja di depan pagar rumah Sakura si malaikat kecilku. Rin, ibunya yang aku sukai dulu saat aku masih muda, tersenyum sambil menyelipkan rambutnya di belakang telinga. Ia mengenakan gaun terusan berlengan panjang yang longgar berwarna merah jambu pucat selutut hingga nyaris menyamarkan lekuk tubuhnya. Sepertinya ia habis bangun tidur.

Persis seperti apa yang dikenakan Sakura si malaikat kecilku di hotel saat itu. Hanya saja rambut Sakura saat itu dikepang dan diikat dan berlengan tali.

"Nggak apa. Namanya juga anak-anak. Aku bakal melakukan hal yang sama kalau jadi dia," kataku lirih sambil sedikit menjulurkan leher ke belakang tubuh Rin, menatap Sakura-_chan_ yang sekarang sedang kerepotan menaikkan kopernya ke anak tangga terasnya. Oh, kalau aku pergi nanti, aku akan merindukan wajah cemberutnya.

"Maaf sudah bikin kamu repot. Haha, habisnya aku sudah lama nggak ketemu kamu. Kebetulan banget kamu ada di Tokyo dan kebetulan Sakura juga ada di tempat kakeknya, yang kebetulannya lagi kamu dan kakekku tetanggaan di apartemen. Makanya pas kamu bilang mau ketemu aku, aku sekalian nyuruh kamu buat ngantar anakku juga sekalian," ceracau Rin. Yah, dia sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Saat itu aku benar-benar sibuk sebagai arsitek dan jarang pulang ke apartemen. Dan jantungku rasanya mau copot saat tahu kalau anak Rin ternyata sudah tinggal seminggu di sebelah apartemenku.

Dan dia sangat manis seperti ibunya. Dia malaikat kecilku.

Namun perjalanan dari Tokyo menuju Konoha telah berhasil merubah penilaianku terhadapnya. Dia sangat berbeda dengan ibunya. Secara fisik, ya, mungkin ia mengikuti ayahnya. Dan kelakuannya, selain senyumnya yang memikat, sungguh berbeda dari ibunya.

Dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia begitu mempesona dengan caranya sendiri. Membutakan mataku dari bayang-bayang ibunya yang selama ini menghantuiku hingga membuatku belum menikah di pertengahan usia tiga puluhanku ini. Demi Tuhan, dia hanya seorang malaikat kecil berumur dua belas tahun!

Dan aku sudah melakukan hal yang kelewat batas dengannya. Dan ini akan menyulitkan bagiku untuk menghapusnya dari bayanganku. Lebih sulit dari menghapus bayangan ibunya.

Apa aku akan melajang selamanya?

Apa aku memang mengidap kelainan seksual hingga terangsang hanya karena malaikat kecil?

Aku tidak tahu.

.

.

.

_Rabu (24/8), seorang arsitek terkenal asal Tokyo, Kakashi Hatake, ditemukan tewas dalam kecelakaan tunggal di tikungan jalan Distrik Nara. Diduga ia mabuk selama mengendarai mobilnya hingga kehilangan kendali dan menabrak pembatas jalan…_

_._

_._

_._

OWARI (dengan gejenya)

Oke, akhirannya nggak gantung (kan Kakashi mati). Jadi semuanya udah jelas, dong, gan. Novel Lolita itu novel yang indah banget. Temanya dewasa tapi penggambaran ceritanya itu nggak terlalu vulgar. _A must read_. Kamu bakalan tau kalau aku cuma ambil garis besarnya aja dari novel itu (kisah cinta pedhophil dan perjalanannya). Sisanya mah beda banget dari aslinya. Karyaku ini jauh banget kualitasnya dari yang asli.

OKE, REVIEW, DONK!


End file.
